


Again

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar
Summary: Hvitserk and you have just come back from battle and he gets a little intense





	Again

You love when he comes back from battle, full of adrenaline and this…darkness. His eyes look darker, menacing…like you’re his prey. His body still covered in blood covers your own, and he’s got his every move planned out, meaning Hvitserk’s moving at just the right pace. It’s the pace where you aren’t quite ready to orgasm yet, but it will get you there soon. The slow and steady pace that’s more about going deep and hitting all the right spots rather than being hard or rough. The pace that makes you shake and sweat and your body is completely under Hvitserk’s control now.

“Fuck,” you moan, throwing your hands out to grab the soft furs beneath you. You push your hips up against his to force him to go just a little faster, a little deeper, but he pushes back harder until you’re pinned beneath him, unable to move.

“No, my love,” he smirks. “Stay still…I’m gonna be the one to make you come…make you scream my name so loud the Gods will know who your Viking is.”

“Please…please” you beg.

He smirks like a predator, closes his eyes and groans a little when you tug his braids just this side of rough, moving at that same infuriating pace again. It’s going to go his way, not yours and you have to accept that.

This time you settle, and with a deep breath you relax all of your muscles, legs falling as wide open as they can, and letting Hvitserk push even deeper inside of you. He’s kissing at your neck and shoulders, biting and mouthing over your skin, letting it all build inside of you and enjoying every reaction he gains from you.

“There it is,” Hvitserk finally grunts, and you realize that you’ve got your hands on his back, fingernails digging into his skin deep enough to draw blood as he just keeps going. You come slowly, one powerful tremor after another going through you as you cry out and hold on to him as if your very life depended on it.

Now that he has you where he wants you, Hvitserk moves faster, where he follows you over that edge, except this time…he doesn’t. “Come again,” he mumbles into your mouth, licking into your open mouth with a moan. You still taste of battle, honey, and something that is just you.

With an impressive strength that always takes you by surprise, he rolls to his back taking you with him so that you’re on top. It takes you a second to catch your breath, but the second he’s inside of you again, you’re moving. His hands guiding your hips back and forth…up and down…around and around.

He looks so good beneath you, green eyes dark and heavily lidded but focused as he watches you move, as he looks at your face, your breasts, watching himself disappear inside of you over and over. The sight of the Saxons blood speckled across your body makes you look like a Goddess he wants to spend the rest of his life worshiping. His hands eventually slide away from your hips, one reaching up to grope a breast roughly, sliding up further to wrap around your throat, the other moving down to rub at your clit in tight circles, and it’s enough for a second orgasm to shoot through you, catching you off guard and making you squeeze your thighs around him as you bare down and ride him like a prized mare. This one is so strong and so good that it makes you smile through your strained breaths, goosebumps breaking out across your body despite the flush of your heated skin…and Hvitserk still doesn’t come.

“Again,” he says, a challenge in his voice this time. He bucks his hips, tossing you into the air, hand still around your throat, just so he can move out from underneath you and practically throws you to the bed on your stomach. You don’t have the energy to turn around, but that isn’t what Hvitserk wanted anyway. He just lies down on top of you, winds his fingers in your hair, and thrusts into you from behind.

He’s a little rougher now, faster. The thrusts are shallower since you can’t lift your hips to meet him, but even those small thrusts feel like too much now that you’ve already come twice. His cock makes you feel so full from this angle, making you impossibly wet.

“Hvitserk!” Your voice is muffled in the furs. “Hvitserk, I- oh Gods…I can’t…”

“Yes you can,” he says, leaning down to bite your shoulder blade…and with one hard thrust, a hair pull, and smack of his hand on your ass, you come again.

This one is intense, the kind that makes you scream in that high-pitched whine but you don’t have the energy to care who is outside of your tent to hear you. You wouldn’t care if Odin himself were waiting outside at this point. You writhe and twitch like you’re possessed, seeking to keep him inside you even when he quickly pulls away from you, gripping the base of his cock tightly.

Hvitserk helps you roll to your side, then settles down next to you, nose close enough to bump against yours. “Are you okay, wife?”

“Better than okay,” you roughly reply, though it’s hard to speak through the orgasm high that’s making you feel dizzy. Your voice is scratchy from the repeated use and the way his large hand wrapped around it almost fully, the thought making you shiver and hope that he does it again.

Hvitserk’s voice becomes dangerous once again, that darkness seeping in. “Then keep going.”

Hvitserk slides his hand down your leg, pulling it over his hip so he can nudge the head of his cock against you, making you twitch and pull away from being so sensitive that your body can’t handle how good it feels anymore. He keeps going anyway, strong bruising grip on your thigh, and slides right back into your pussy. You can’t help but clench around him, wanting him there despite how sensitive you are.

He moves slowly, carefully, watching your face for any sign of protest, but there’s none. If this is what your husband wanted, you would gladly play along. It takes longer this time, several minutes of Hvitserk rocking against you, his course hair rubbing just right against your clit, your breasts pressed to his sweaty chest, his mouth lingering over every part of your face. You suck and bite at his perfect lips until they are red and swollen, and then go for his neck, letting his thrusts stir something inside of you.  
Eventually, your body catches up and his thrusts hit something amazing, fire dancing up your skin until it’s completely flushed and your clutching at his arms and back, swearing out loud that he is trying to kill you…he doesn’t, but it does disorient you…drifting between Valhalla and Midgard for several minutes.  
Hvitserk kisses you through it, soothing presses of his lips up and down your whole body, forehead to toes. Everywhere he touches tingles, every nerve on edge, and it brings you back to your body, albeit slowly. You blink your eyes open and look at him as he licks a circle around your belly button, biting the soft flesh beneath, making you twitch.

“That was incredible,” you breathe.

You should be sucking Hvitserk’s prick, serving him the way he has served you, but you can’t make your limbs work. He’s destroyed you. It’s a miracle you haven’t completely passed out. Hvitserk doesn’t seem to mind though, he just stares at you, rubbing at the muscles of your arms and legs as you attempt to recover.

“Keep going.” It’s a command, and Hvitserk’s tone doesn’t leave room for argument. Sharp, deep, and a presence all in its own.

Trusting that Hvitserk isn’t actually going to murder you by orgasm, you nod. He roughly pushes two fingers inside you, curls them up into your g-spot, and wiggles them just right…you fucking explode without warning. There is no build up, it just happens. Your vision goes blank and your muscles completely lock up as the electricity shoots up your spine, traveling out through your limbs. There’s a loud shout that has to be yours, but you aren’t entirely sure anymore.

“I’m not finished yet, you’ve got more in you.” He growls.

This time, it’s his tongue. He dives his head between your legs and plants a sloppy kiss against your pussy before slipping his tongue between the lips to tease at your clit.

“Fuck,” you cry out, his head suddenly trapped between your thighs. That doesn’t stop him though, and his tongue is suddenly fluttering, fast and steady against the swollen bundle of nerves. His hands grip onto your hips so tightly you can feel the bruises forming. You squirm and claw and clutch, but he stays with you, moves with you, building you up so quickly that you lose your breath. This orgasm punches through you easily, like your body has lost all will…the pleasure is in control of you now. You go limp and quiet and just take it, just feel the contractions of your pussy around his tongue as they consume you.

It’s the most intense, amazing thing you’ve ever felt. You’ve never let go like that, never let your body take over, hitting some whole new level of pleasure you did not know was possible.

It takes you a few minutes to realize that it’s still going because Hvitserk is fucking you again, his head buried in your neck as his cock slams into your pussy. The words “please”, “yes”, and “Hvitserk” fall out in pleas without a breath. You can’t focus, can’t control your body or your words. His hips slam into yours with a loud echo, his nails beginning to scratch down your side and wrap around your neck once again.

Hvitserk comes then, digs his feet in for one final push, then drops down with a roar, bodies connected as he pulses and twitches inside of you. The sound he makes echoes in your ear, like holding out for this long has wrecked him as much as all of the orgasms have wrecked you…and that sends you into one more.

This time, you actually do pass out. There’s a sharp burst of pleasure that’s so extraordinary that you know you’re completely ruined. When you blink your eyes open, Hvitserk’s there, running his fingers through your hair and smiling at you.

“Welcome back, my love.” He grins, looking so proud of himself that you roll your eyes.

“Hello.” You stretch and sigh, and every muscle feels relaxed and fluid.

“Drink some water.”

“No,” you answer. “I’m good.”

“It wasn’t a question.” He states, putting the cup to your lips, and you oblige him. Your heart warms seeing the protector you married shining through your Viking.

Once you’ve finished, Hvitserk pulls you closer and scoots down in the makeshift bed, the sign that he’s seconds away from a deep sleep and that sounds good to you. You drift off wondering if tomorrow’s battle will bring out the darker side of your husband…and if he can break his new record.


End file.
